Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: Your favorite Disney Characters Return! They must face many rejected and forgotten characters from years of Disney films. Will They be able to do it?
1. It Starts

Note: Hey guys! Glad to finally be working on Disney Legends 2! I hope to get chapters out twice or three times a week like I did last time. I am not so sure about this week cause for the past three days I have not been feeling great but I am sure it will pass sometime soon. But Without further to do lets get this thing started!

* * *

In the dark world Jafar once created

Oswald:...Kopa...is everyone ready?

Kopa: Yes they are master

Oswald: Please...call me Oswald. We are a equals in this war. We all want the same thing...to take out those who ruined our lives...

Kopa: Of course...so shall I show you who we have got to join our side? I am sure you will pleased.

Oswald: Yes. Lets get going. Those guys are all going to pay for the pain they have put us through. This is our last chance for good lives.

Kopa and Oswald walks off

* * *

Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten

Chapter 1 It starts

All of the heros gather together

Simba: We have all been through a lot. I know all of you must be very tired. I know I sure am. But we must stay strong! We must keep fighting!

Aladdin: The Beast...Peter Pan...Michael...all great people we lost in this war...we got to make their deaths worth something by winning this and saving all worlds.

Mickey: Oswald has no clue what he is doing. But starting today...we show him.

Mulan: It will take a lot of hard training but once this is all over all worlds can finally return to peace.

Hercules: So what is our battle plan?

Mulan: We shall take training sessions. We will all spilt up into groups. Group A is Simba, Aladdin, Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, and Robin Hood. Group B is Me, Hercules, Mickey, Sitch, and Tarzan.

Simba: Alright lets begin!

Meanwhile in the dark world

Oswald:...perfect...

Kopa: Let me introduce you to all of our rejected or forgotten characters. First we have my uncle Mheetu

Mheetu: I was supposed to be Nala's sister...but instead I was sent to that hell hole along with everyone else who was forgotten!

Kopa: We have Rocky the Rhino

Rocky: I was supposed to be in the jungle with Baloo, Baghera and the rest of the gang...but apparently I was not good enough!

Kopa: here we have Miguelito

Miguelito: HA! Three Caballeros! It was supposed to be four Caballeros! But No! I wasn't good enough for them! Well screw them! I am not resting until they suffer what I have!

Kopa: Here we have Xerek

Xerek: I was supposed to be a villian in The Icredibles however...you know the story they didn't think I was that good...

Oswald: Wait a villian...I don't want to team up with evil to do this. We are not the evil ones. They are!

Xerek: Trust me those days are over. I have been stuck in that horrible world for so long that I don't care what I do as long as I am out of there!

Kopa: Yeah. He is not the only one here we have Buldeo. He was supposed to be a villian in the Jungle Book but he was cut out

Buldeo: Yes...like Xerek I am no longer evil...I was supposed to be the other man...\

Oswald: Wait I heard of you...weren't you just going to get killed off by Shere Khan anyways?

Buldeo: Do you want my help or not?

Oswald:...alright...

Kopa: Well that wraps up about everyone

Oswald:...this is a good army but I am not sure if it is good enough...

Kopa: Well...there is one other thing helping us...Its a risk to trust this thing...but it may be our only hope.

Oswald: Hmmmm well where is he...or she..

Kopa:...well...Its kind of locked somewhere else...and I would call it a thing...I don't think it classifies as a He or She.

Oswald:...ummmmm ...alright...you all stay here and train. Even with the magic hat this is going to be hard.

Rocky: Don't worry. I have my own army of Rhinos

Xerek: And I have some minions of my own

Kopa: You have minons?

Xerek:...well I kind of stole them from someone else...but...I will return them once this is all over. The person I stole them from isn't even evil...anymore...

Oswald:...ummmm ok...alright Kopa show me this...thing that you wanted to show me.

Kopa: Alright lets go.

The two walk off

Meanwhile

All of the heros are training on their teams. After hours of training and as the sun goes down Team A calls in quits for the night

Simba: Alright everyone great work

Robin Hood: I think we all got a good shot at winning this if we keep it up.

Genie: Of course we do!...it would be a lot easier if I had my powers though...if only someone like Merlin were here

Aladdin: Merlin?...you mean that guys from the Sword In The Stone?

Genie: Yep...he could restore my magic...

Simba:...now wait if he has magic powers...then the previous villians would have sent him here right?...

Aladdin: What makes you think that?

Simba: They were sending all characters who were a threat to them here.

Aladdin:...hmmm that is true...

Simba: Mabey we could send someone to look for him

Genie: But everyone here is needed for the battle. We all need to train for it

Simba:...well...there are some people who are weaker then others...

Simba starts looing at Timon and Pumbaa

Timon:...why you looking at us?

Simba: Guys could you go on a search for Merlin?

Timon: What?

Simba: Please guys. Merlin can give Genie his powers back and if Genie can gain his power back then this battle will be a lot easier to win

Timon:...well I guess...but why do we have to do it

Simba: Well no offense but everyone here is bigger then you guys

Timon: Oh so we are too weak? Is that what you are saying

Simba: Come on Timon

Pumbaa: He's right Timon. This is probably the most useful way we can be used anyways

Timon: But...all...alright...

Simba: Thank you guys.

Timon: Yeah yeah yeah...well Buddy...lets get going

Timon jumps on Pumbaa's back and they head off

Aladdin: You think they will find Merlin?

Simba:...I hope...well its getting kind of dark...perhaps we should get some shut eye for now. Training will continue tommorow

Aladdin: Yeah...lets find somewhere to sleep

Simba: Alright

Simba, Aladdin, Genie, and Robin Hood head off in search for some sort of shelter

After searching for a while they come across someone walking in the distance

Simba:...hmmm who is that over there...

Aladdin:...it...it looks like a lion.

Simba:...a very familiar lion...

Simba runs over to there however forgets that he is no longer in lion form and was turned into a human a while back

The Lioness tackles Simba and starts attacking

Simba: Wait! Nala! Its me! Simba!

Nala:...

Nala gets up

Nala:...what...whats going on here?

Simba:...well...its a long story...

* * *

Note: Well thats all for this chapter. Stay tuned because there is a lot more to come! And if anyone is wondering there will be 15 chapters like last time


	2. The Jabberwocky

Note: Alright so here is chapter 2 of Disney Legends. We left it off with quite a few cliffhangers last time so lets get this story going. Also I normally would get chapters up a little bit faster but I currently have a certain condition that is healing everyday. I am feeling pretty good today and I am almost over it but basically pain has been keeping me from writing. But luckily for me its almost done and I am feeling good enough to get back to writing. So here you go!

* * *

Chapter 2 The Jabberwocky

Oswald and Kopa continue walking through the dark world until they reach a large cage

Oswald:...ummmmm Kopa...what is in their

Kopa:...our only hope of winning this thing for sure...

Oswald: But what is in a cage that Big?

Kopa:...(sighs) promise you won't freak out when you see this...

Kopa opens it and a horrible beast comes out

Oswald:...oh...oh my god! What is that thing?

Kopa: Beware the Jabberwocky...

Oswald:...what?

Kopa: The Jaws that bite, The Claws that Catch!

Oswald: Kopa you answer me right now!

Kopa: Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!

Oswald just looks at Kopa shocked and scared as he see's the Jabberwocky fly in the sky

Kopa: He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought - So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back.

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy.`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe

Oswald:...Kopa...please...what is this thing from

Kopa: He is a monster created way back in 1872. Part of a book titled Alice In Wonderland

Oswald:...which later got a film...but I never saw this thing in it

Kopa: Of course...he was denied. And sent to the same place as us...but he was too dangerous to let free...so he was in that cage ever since

Oswald: What makes you think this thing won't betray us!

Kopa: The magic hat. If you can use it on him if he attacks us after this is all over. I know that he is on our side for now...but he could turn on us any second...so get the hat just in case.

Oswald:...alright...I don't like this Kopa...not at all...but I trust you

Kopa: Trust me Oswald...this will all work out in the end.

Meanwhile

Nala:...Simba...how...how can that be you?

Simba: The Genie turned me into a human...I wish I could go back to being a lion but he has been powerless

Nala: What are you doing here?

Simba: I was sent to this world because a bunch of villians including Scar were trying to take over our worlds. Threats were all sent here. I guess you have been here for a while huh?

Nala:...no...I just got here about an hour ago

Simba: Thats strange...

Nala: So you just left without trying to find some way of informing me that you were here!

Simba: Thats not true! Didn't you get My letter!

Nala:...Letter?...you mean that thin white thing with stuff drawn on it?

Simba:...thats a letter Nala...

Nala: I'm a lion! I can't read!...how the heck were you able to write that...you never learned how to do that.

Simba:..oh yeah...ah well its a complicated series there will be a flaw here and there

Nala: Series?

Simba:..oh...ehhh...ahh its nothing

Aladdin: Wait...we were supposed to write those letters to our wives...

Simba: Yeah...who did you write yours to...

Aladdin:...oh...ummmm...

I Aladdins world Abu is holding a letter and has no clue what it says

Aladdin:...ummmm thats not important...Mabey Nala could be a help

Robin Hood: Yeah we need all of the help we can get

Nala: Wait...who else is here...Is Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara here too?

Simba: Timon and Pumbaa are yes and...wait..Kiara isn't at pride rock!

Nala: No...she went missing about a week ago...

Simba: Oh no!

Nala:...what...whats exactly going on now?

Simba: Its a long story...come take a walk with me..I will explain it all.

Nala:...ok...

Nala and Simba walk off

Meanwhile in a different place at a different time

A strange portal opens and Baloo flies out of it

Baloo: Ow! What...huh?...what the the heck?

Baghera: hey...look who it is

Kaa: Ah great not him!

Baloo: Ummmmm...Baghera...Kaa?...wait..I think I also see Louie.

King Louie: Thats king Louie to you!

Baloo:...ummm I'm sorry?...where am I?

Bagheera: This is some strange world that villians sent us to a while back. They sent all of the threats here

Baloo:...wait...so everyone in our world is a threat except me?

Bagheera: Thats what I thought but your here now for some reason

Baloo:...I don't like this...I was enjoying peace and then some wierd thing pops out of nowhere and sucks me in

King Louie: Same with all of us.

Bagheera: Except why Baloo...

Baloo: Well I did defeat Shere Khan

Bagheera: Not on your own and you almost died doing it...plus it was the only useful thing you have ever done

Baloo:Thats not true what about the Jungle Book 2 where I...

Bagheera: I TOLD YOU WE NEVER MENTION THAT! IT NEVER HAPPENED!

Baloo: Ok Ok! Jeez!...well I am just going to search around here a bit...mabey make the best of my time stuck here

Baloo walks off humming Bare Necessities

Meanwhile in the dark world

Kopa: So how much longer until we attack

Oswald: Not much...not much longer at all. However we will not all be attacking at once. Rocky!

Rocky: Yes sir!

Oswald: You will be attacking first. Bagheera, Kaa, and King Louie have been here for a while as seen as strong characters and as we all know way back when Maleficint was in charge of this she wanted all strong characters sent here. But I did what you asked and sent Baloo to this world so you could get your pay back on him too.

Rocky: Excellent!

Oswald: You go and take out Bagheera, Kaa, and King Louie. I fear they might meet up with Mickey and the others and they would make good members so I want them out before they can reach it to them. And you can take care of Baloo after you take out those three. Then report back here for future commands

Rocky: Yes sir!

Rocky Runs off

Kopa: So we are playing the said one person out at a time game?

Oswald: Yes. But trust me it won't fail. I am sending the minors out to take care of easy jobs. Me, You, and Mheetu are the strongest of the bunch...well us and our new friend the Jabberwocky.

Kopa: Indeed. So we will take care of the big challeges?

Oswald: We will take out their strongest. I am going to fight Mickey, you are going to fight Simba, and Mheetu will take out Aladdin.

Kopa: What about Kiara!

Oswald: Don't worry I sent her here to. And Nala. Just like you two requested.

Kopa: Alright.

Oswald: It is their faults we got stuck in that world...honestly thats not what this is all about. Mickey purposly destroyed my world and made all of us suffer. Anyone helping him is the enemy!

Kopa: Agreed.

Oswald: I think we will use the Jabberwocky to defeat whatever armys they gather or anyone we were not able to defeat ourselves. Lets just hope Rocky achieves his goal

Meanwhile

Nala: ...wow...a lot has happened...

Simba:...now Kiara...hmmm I guess we just have to find her...but I can't ditch everyone here...hmmm mabey if Timon and Pumbaa get back soon they can searching for her...

Nala: What are they doing?

Simba: They are looking for Merlin. He has the ability to give the genies power back...plus the only way I can once again be a lion. Lets face it I am way stronger as a lion then a human

Nala: Well good luck Simba...I am just a little scared of what lies ahead

Simba: Don't be. I am here on your side till the end Nala...I will make sure they don't hurt you.

Nala: Thanks Simba.

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed. While I am at it I think I will start writing chapter 3. If all goes well it will be up tommorow or friday.


	3. When Morons Attack

Note: Ok so I got chapter 3 done early and I am feeling way better. A big part of this chapter was inspired by Johnny2B's sugestions (sorry if I spelled that wrong I am not thinking straight right now lol) and if you want a hint of what part he (or she...I think he because of the name but who knows) well the hint is that he (or once again she I don't know) is a fan of talespin. Alright here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3 When Morons Attack

Baloo: (singing) Look for the bare Necessities the simple bare Necessities! Forget about your worries and your...uhhhh...man I have not sang this song in a long time...I actually forgot the words

Pumbaa: Thats why you should sing it everyday like me and Timon do.

Baloo:...hey its you two!...you were found as threats?

Timon: Hey buddy we took out a group of hyenas don't mess with us!

Baloo: Jeez sorry...what are you guys doing out here?

Pumbaa: We are looking for Merlin so he can give Genie his powers back!

Timon: Hey Baloo! I have to bone to pick with ya! How dare you copy our song!

Baloo: ...what?

Timon: Hakuna Matata is about being laid back and no worries and so is the Bare Necessities you copy cat!

Pummba:...uhh timon...his song is nearly 30 years older then ours so that would make us the copy cats...

Timon: Quiet Pummba!

Baloo: Look I have no time to argue with you two. I want to find out why the hell I am here.

Talespin Baloo: You shouldn't be here!

Baloo turns his head and see's someone who looks just like him

Baloo:...hey...are you my cousin or something?

Talespin Baloo: No! But I was the one who was ment to be sent here! I am you but a stronger version of you! One who has been through way more! And I fly planes!

Baloo: Oh whatever. I am still better then you. I got the classic movie you got the stupid spinoff show

Talespin Baloo: Stupid? Hey a lot of people liked that show!

Baloo: Yeah and a lot of people liked Timon and Pumbaa's show and we all knew that wasn't great

Timon: Hey!

(p.s. I actually like Timon and Pumbaa's show. I make jokes about what I like all the time and Timon and Pumbaa is a repeat victim...sorry for interupting the story again)

Talespin Baloo: I am better then you!

Baloo: No your not!

Talespin Baloo: YES I AM!

Baloo: Your a hetrosexual!

Talespin Baloo: NO I'M NOT!

Baloo: Ha! I tricked you! Hetrosexual means your not gay! You just called yourself gay!

Talespin Baloo: Hey! I had a girl in Talespin! You had a little boy Mr. Pedo!

Baloo: Oh! Oh! So we are going there now!

Pumbaa:...this is getting very awkward...Timon...I think we should leave...

Timon: NO! NO! This is cracking me up!

Talespin Baloo: I work so hard! I do so much more then you! You did one good movie then one shitty movie but I do way more and I do it right! But no! Everyone loves You! Everyone prefers you! This is bullcrap!

Baloo: I can't believe I am arguing with myself!

Jungle Cubs Baloo: Hey whats going on animals...

Talespin and normal Baloo: YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!

Meanwhile

Rocky: Alright Rhinos! Time for the biggest battle of your lives! I have gathered you all from...uhhh where are you from again?

Rhinos: WE ARE FROM THE LION KING 2 WHERE WE CHASED KOVU, KIARA, TIMON, AND PUMMBA SIR!

Rocky:...wow...you mean the guys who couldn't catch the fat warthog...ah well it works I guess. First we attack those three morons lying around over there

Shows King Louie, Bagheera, and Kaa

Rhinos: Yes Sir!

Rocky: Alright now when I say Go. You run.

Rhinos: Yes Sir

Rocky: ...Go!

They all charge at Bagheera, King Louie, and Kaa

Kaa: AH!

The three are trampled by the Rhinos until they are too weak to even stand

Bagheera:...ahh...what...what just happened

Rocky: Hey Bagheera. Remember me?

Bagheera:...no...

Rocky: Of course you don't...why would you. You lost all memmory of me once they got rid of me

King Louie: What is this guy talking about

Bagheera: No clue

Rocky: Well I am afraid it does not matter. You guys are done. Rhinos. While they are still weak

The Rhinos once again go charging at them

Bagheera:...no...no...NO!

Baloo: Did you hear something?

Talespin Baloo: yeah...hey...whats that charging at us...

Timon: It looks like...those rhinos we pissed off a few years ago...

Pumbaa: This is not good.

Timon: We can do this Pumbaa! Lets show them we are strong enough to not be used a search party!

Pumbaa: You think we should charge?

Timon: I know it sound hard to do but we were trained well! Now lets do this!

Pumbaa: Alright Timon!

Timon: You remember what we learned buddy! Now..Charge!

Timon and Pumbaa charge at the rhinos

Timon: This was a horrible idea...quick! While we have the change to live! Run away!

The two start running

Baloo: Well Baloo...this is your only chance. You got to charge at them with all of your stregth...and hope to get lucky.

Baloo begins to charge at them

He charges into the rhinos actually managing to tackle two to the ground and kill them but he begins to get trampled by the others

Baloo: AHHH! NO!

Just then a plane comes out of the sky

Baloo:...wha?

Talespin Baloo: Take this you little pricks!

Talespin Baloo begins shooting at the rhinos from his plane

Rocky: YOU!...wait...two Baloos...

Talespin Baloo: Alright Baloo I took a lot of them out get back up and fight!

Baloo: Yes sir!

Baloo gets back up and begins to charge at them

He knocks a few down but whenever one managed to know him over Talespin Baloo shot at it

Meanwhile

Simba and Nala walk over to base

Mulan: Simba! Where have you been!

Simba: Sorry...somethings came up. But the good news is the Genie might soon get his powers back.

Mulan: Yes I heard this story from them already. I understand this reunion must be nice for you but we need to be more focused for now

Simba: Yes your right...I'm sorry.

Mulan: Alright then.

Robin Hood: When do you think they are finally going to attack?

Hercules: Yeah we have been waiting around for a while.

Mulan: I don't know to be honest...hmmm we have more time to train but I am honestly not sure how much more we need...I think we are more ready then we ever will be.

Mickey: Yes but you know Oswald won't be easy to defeat with the magic hat...and who knows who he gathered...

Mulan: hmmm... well hopefully it won't be too long until we find out.

Simba: So what do we do for now?

Mulan:...hmmmm practice fighting atleast two hours a day...but other then that I call an end to our training. Rest is important as well if we are going to win this

Simba: Alright...wait...Nala wasn't here for any of the training.

Mulan: Nala can be used as back up. I don't expect her to fight any of the big battles.

Simba: I am not sure if I like the idea of her fighting this

Nala: Simba I will be fine. I need to help just like you do

Simba: I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you

Nala: And nothing will. Its ok Simba. I will do what Mulan orders me to and if your that concerned just watch my back for me.

Simba:...alright Nala...hopefully by then Timon and Pumbaa will have found Merlin...I really need to be a lion to fight this.

Meanwhile

Baloo: Well Rocky. Your done

Rocky stands being the only rhino left

Rocky: ...well...this is bad...

Talespin Baloo: (holding up missle launcher) You better believe this is bad

Talespin Baloo shoots the missle at Rocky and he goes flying off

Baloo: Nice job Baloo!

Talespin Baloo: You Too Baloo!

Baloo: Glad we are not rivals anymore Baloo!

Talespin Baloo: Me too Baloo!

Timon: Oh my god! Shup up both of you!

Pumbaa: Hey mabey these two can help us. They have a plane. That would make it easier to find Merlin

Timon: Thats the dumbest idea I ever heard and...hey...mabey these two can help us out! They have a plane...which would make it easier to find Merlin!

Pumbaa: That hasn't been funny since the 90s Timon!

Timon: And the 90s was a good time period damn it!...anyways...you want to help us out?

Baloo: Is Merlin that wizard guy?

Pumbaa: Yep!

Baloo: Mabey he knows why I am here...what do you say Baloo

Talespin Baloo: Lets do it! I don't think I can go home until I accomplish something big here...mabey this is it.

Baloo: Alright. Well lets all four get on the plane go search for Merlin!

All four get on the plane and the set of to go on a search

Meanwhile in the dark world

Oswald:...it would appear that Rocky has failed us.

Kopa: Doesn't suprise me. He was one of the weaker ones.

Oswald: Yes...but atleast he did take out Bagheera, King Louie and Kaa for me...which by the way how are they doing?

The three are trapped in a cage

Bagheera: Hey! Let us out of here!

King Louie: You can't do this to me! I am the king!

Kaa: I thought Shere Kahn was the king...

King Louie: Shut up Kaa!

Oswald: I will let you all go if you just tell me what evil plans to Mickey and the others have?

Bagheera: I keep telling you I have no clue what you are talking about! Mickey is a good guy! You guys are the ones in a dark world capturing animals! You say your the good guys!

Oswald: Mickey destroyed my home and ended the lives of many! Just because we are not important to the world like he and the others are! Your not fooling me! Fine! You don't want to speak then you will be forced to stay!

Kopa: Whats are new plans.

Oswald: Buldeo! You must track down both Baloos, Timon, and Pumbaa. They can not find this evil wizard named Merlin. If they find him they can use his power agaist ours.

Buldeo: Yes sir!

Oswald: And mabey its time to send our other friends a little warning...Xerek.

Xerek: Yes Oswald

Oswald: Take your minions and attack the others. I am sure you won't be able to take them all out but this will serve well as a warning. You don't screw this up and then later on we will start working on finding the incredibles so you can get your pay back.

Xerek: Alright. Come my minions

Kopa: Now a while ago you said that you borrowed these minons...where did you borrow them from?

Xerek: I borrowed them from a company that is a rival of the Disney Company. This way we know we can trust them.

Kopa: But who are they?

Xerek: Show yourself my minons

The yellow things from Dispicable Me Come out

Yellow Thing: ehh...

Kopa:...you have got to be kidding me...

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Don't got much to say. New chapter coming soon


	4. Too Easy

Note: HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER PEOPLE OF FANFICTION . NET! CAPS LOCK FOR THE WIN!

* * *

Chapter 4 Too Easy

All of the heros are resting waiting for what lies ahead

Mulan:...hmmm...I wonder when they are going to finally show up...

Simba: Yeah we have been waiting for a while now

Aladdin: Mabey Oswald had a change in heart.

Mulan: I doubt that. Besides he hasn't turned evil or anything from what Mickey told us. He really does think we are the enemy.

Simba: But who could she possibly get to join him? Its not like any of our villians would line up to serve Oswald.

Mulan: I don't know but stand by and wait for orders. I am going to search around a little bit. I am going to see if anyone else is around.

Aladdin: Alright. We will be waiting with the others

Mulan walks off to investigate

Aladdin: You know I am glad we have her one our side

Simba: Yep. Ever since she got here things have been going more smooth for us.

Aladdin: Heck we probably would have lost our first fight with Zira if it weren't for her

Simba: Yeah...man that was a while ago...we have been here for a long time

Aladdin: Yeah but we just got keep staying strong. I am sure we can win this

Meanwhile In A Plane

Talespin Baloo: You guys see anything?

Baloo: Nope.

Pumbaa: Nope

Timon: This is boring can I fly the plane now?

Talespin Baloo: No Timon! This is for professionals only

Timon: Oh come on! I have done way more dangerous stuff before.

Pumbaa: Yes but usually that got us in some big mess

Timon: ahh whatever

Talespin Baloo: Keep looking you guys! We can do this!

They continue to fly around in search for Merlin

Meanwhile

Mickey: So we are just supposed to wait for more orders from Mulan?

Aladdin: Yep

Mickey: Alright...but what are we supposed to do about that guy

Mickey points at Xerek

Xerek: Hello! I am Xerek! Here to destroy you all!

Mickey:...wait...I learned about him...he was a rejected villian from The Icredibles...

Tarzan: Didn't you say Oswald was a rejected character

Mickey:...yeah...this...this mean...oh no...he must have teamed up with other rejected characters...

Xerek: Correct! Now come my minons

A bunch of Yellow guys from Despicable me show up

Yellow Guy:...AHHH!

Mickey:...this does not look like a hard fight...

Hercules: Lets just fight them

All of the heros charge at Xerek and his minions

Meanwhile

Mulan is searching around in hope to find out something

Mulan:...no one sight...I just can't believe no attacks have started yet...

Maleficent: Talking to yourself Mulan?

Mulan: AH! ...You! How?

Maleficent: Calm yourself. I am dead and I am a ghost...I can't do you no harm anymore.

Mulan: What are you doing here?

Maleficent: Oh I am just here to watch you guys screw this up.

Mulan: Hey! We are not going to screw this up! We are strong!

Maleficent: Yes but you were not strong enough to beat me! Oswald did that for you. Meaning he is stronger then I am. If you could not beat me then you have no chance beating him

Mulan: You are not fooling me Maleficent! You would never suggest that a cartoon rabbit was stronger then you! You are trying to mess with my head and it won't work! You lost and you are not going to steal our victory from death!

Maleficent: We will see about that.

Maleficents ghost disapeers

Mulan:...I better get back to base...

Meanwhile

Everyone managed to beat the yellow minions

Xerek:...well jeez this sucks

Simba: Alright you! Give us some answers! Now!

Xerek: Look! You had it right! Rejected or forgotten characters have risen to get revenge.

Aladdin:...this could be bad

Genie: Just who is in this group?

Xerek: I will never tell you.

Simba: Tell us now! We will not hesistate to kill you!

Xerek: Go ahead! I would much rather die then go back to that hell hole Mickey created!

Mickey: It was an accident!

Simba:...wait Mickey...what are you talking about?

Mickey:...I am kind of the one who...destroyed their home

Simba: What!

Aladdin: But...why?

Mickey: It was an accident! And I made things right! Maleficent destroyed your home and erased your memmories of me saving you guys!

Xerek: Oh yeah right!

Mickey: I am telling the truth! You guys believe me don't you?

Genie: Well I sure do! I know Mickey. and he would not do something like that

Aladdin: Yeah I am with Genie on that one

Xerek: You are all very foolish for believing this money and fame crazed mouse. How dare you let fame and money come before your own brother!

Mickey: I didn't even know I had a brother until about two years ago!

Xerek: Yeah right!

Mickey: I am telling you the truth! Walt did not once mention him! Not to me! Not to the Media! Once I was made Oswald was cut complelty. I don't even know why! But Walt was a good person! He had a reason for all of this! I just know it!

Xerek: Any man who throw away one of his creations to suffer is not a good man! But you would not know that now would you! You are the biggest cartoon star in the world! You are bigger then everyone! Bigger then Bugs Bunny, Bigger then Homer Simpson! Bigger then all of the many stars who are known world round! Johnny Bravo! Ren and Stimpy! Snoopy! Winnie The Pooh! You would never know that thought!

Mickey face starts looking depressed as he realizes its true.

Xerek: You know! I am done! Good bye cruel world!

Xerek holds a gun to his head and shoots himself

Mickey: NO!

Mickey falls to the ground in tears feeling nothing but guilt

Simba:...Mickey?

Aladdin:...listen just because your famous does not mean you should feel this guilty...

Mickey: Hes right! So many cartoons suffer everyday! Being thrown away ideas basically! They suffer and I never once took one momment in my life to think about them!

Simba: Its not your fault Mickey. It is not your fault at all.

Mickey:...Walt would be ashamed of me...and now someone just killed himself!

Robin Hood:...Guys...lets give Mickey some alone time...I follow me

They all leave the area with Mickey just complelty messed up at the momment

Robin Hood: Ok guys...just let Mickey have a little time to calm down. Its been a stressful ride

Simba: ...mabey we should try reasoning with these people again? I really don't want to fight them at all

Robin Hood: None of us do...but we already tried that. Its not going to work.

Mulan walks up to them

Mulan: Well I found nothing...but anyways what happened here?

She notices the little yellow guys on the floor in pain all over the place

Simba: There was a little fight

Mulan: What! There was a fight and I wasn't here to help! I have brough dishonor...

Hercules: Calm down Mulan. It was a really easy fight and no one got hurt...we do now know what are job in this fight is now though

Mulan:...ok what is it?

Hercules: A bunch of forgotten or rejected characters have teamed up with Oswald. We already took out one. But there is no telling who else he has recruited to his side

Mulan:...hmmm ok. Well I think we can all handle this. And once this is all finally over we can finally return to our worlds.

Simba: Yeah...wait...where did Mickey go

Everyone else looks to see that Mickey left a note

Mulan run over and picks up the note and begins to read it

Mulan:...I am sorry to leave you right now...but I am going to find Oswald and try to reason with him...I hope to return to you guys soon...

Simba: What! No! Oswald is in a insane state right now! He will kill Mickey no doubt about it!

Mulan: No!

Maleficents voice: Its your fault. You were not their to stop him

This voice can only be heard by Mulan

Mulan:...its my fault...

Robin Hood: No it isn't...Mulan this is no ones fault but Mickeys. He made a bad decision...come on everyone! We need to try to find him before he gets himself killed!

Everyone runs off

Meanwhile in th dark world

Oswald:...Xerek failed to even hurt one of them

Kopa: He was a warning. It is time for us to start this battle.

Oswald: Hold on...Mickey is coming to confront me himself...let me go meet up with him. I will take care of him early. Then we can fight the others.

Kopa: Are you sure that you can beat him?

Oswald: Yes! Of course I can! I have been fighting for years trying to keep people of the wasteland safe! Mickey will be easy!

Kopa: I am sorry sir.

Oswald:...I am sorry for flipping out like that. But I know for a fact that Mickey stands no chance...especially not when I have my lucky charm

Oswald grins and puts on the magic hat

* * *

Note: Hope you all liked it! Things are getting difficult. The real battle is close to starting, Mickey is feeling guilt, Mulan is begining to feel worthless thanks to Maleficent's ghost, and Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, and Talespin Baloo are still searching for Merlin. How will these problems be solved...and will they all be solved?


	5. Two Brothers At The End

Note: Here is the new chapter. Warning. This may be the most depressing thing I have ever written. But it should be enjoyable. I hope...

* * *

Chapter 5 Two Brothers At The End

All of the heros are searching

Simba: Mickey!

Robin Hood: Mickey! Mickey Mouse!

Aladdin: Where are you?

Tarzan: MICKEY!

Simba:...its not looking good...

Nala: Don't give up hope Simba...we must keep searching.

Simba: Yeah...I hope we can do this...

Meanwhile

Mickey walks into disney world everyone there is still frozen due to the villians that they already defeated

Mickey:hmmm...I wonder why things haven't unfroze yet...I thought for sure that killing Maleficent would have unfroze these people...

Oswald: Not until all of your enemies are done Mouse!

Mickey turns

Mickey: I knew I would find you here!

Oswald: Find me here? I found you here! I have been watching

Mickey: I am aware Oswald. But I did not come here to fight! I came here to...

Oswald: It does not matter to me...cause I did come here to fight...you are the reason everyone I ever loved is dead...and my home is destroyed! Everyday is a fight for survival! And its all your fault!

Mickey: Oswald! I can make things right! You just have to trust me!

Oswald: TRUST YOU! WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU!

Mickey: Cause I am the only hope you got!

Oswald: Enough Stalling! Lets fight!

Mickey: I didn't want it to come to this but fine!

The two begin fighting at each other and Mickey gets in a few good punches before Oswald makes one

Oswald:...your stronger then I thought

Mickey: Just because you have been through a lot does not mean I haven't been through a lot!

Oswald: Ah well I am just warming up!

Oswald jumps in and attacks Mickey this time getting most of the punches

Mickey: Not bad bro

Oswald: Don't call me that!

Mickey: Walt created you and me...we are brothers

Oswald: Oh yeah! Well he made Minnie Mouse as well! So does that mean you are dating your sister?

Mickey: Walt never wanted us to be enemies Oswald! He wanted us to be friends! Or even like I said Brothers!

Oswald: No! NO! If he wanted that he would have made us a team! He wouldn't have thrown me out! And he would have atleast let you guys know who I was! But No! You came in and I was gone! But I never hated you at all! I felt hurt! I felt Miserable! Thanks to Walt just saying getting rid of me like that! But I never hated you until I found out what you did to my home! And Now you will die

Oswald puts the hat on and begins to shock Mickey with an unbelieveable force

Mickey falls to the ground in pain as Oswald continues to shock him to death

Oswald: IT ALL STARTED WITH A MOUSE HUH! WELL ITS ABOUT TO END WITH ONE TOO!

Mickey: Oswald Stop! Your not a murderer! Your better then this!

Oswald: I am not a murderer! YOU ARE A MURDERER! MY WIFE! CHILDREN! FRIENDS! ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS NOT MURDER! THIS IS JUSTICE!

Oswald continues to shock Mickey until his heart finally stops and Mickey slowly dies

Oswald:...HOW DOES IT FEEL MICKEY! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO SUFFER!

Mickey:...I am sorry Oswald...you got me...please...please don't hurt the others...

Mickey closes his eyes and his heart stops.

Oswald:...well...thats that...I finally got pay back...and...how does it feel...it feels like nothing...I...I didn't accomplish a thing...I thought this is what I wanted...no NO! This is all going to plan! I don't feel like I have accomplished something because there are still evil villians out there and my world still has people suffering...this is only part 1...

Oswald stares at the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse

Oswald:...IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED DAD! YOU AND THAT DAMN MOUSE CAN HAVE FUN BURNING!

Oswald runs off almost crying not sure if he is happy with what he has done

Meanwhile

Simba: MICKEY!

Mulan:...its hopeless

Aladdin: Mulan! Don't say that!

Mulan:...its just true...there is no hope for us.

Aladdin: What has been with you lately...you haven't been the same

Maleficents Voice: You have been a useless your whole life. You are nothing. You don't stand a chance

Mulan:...I...I don't stand a chance...

Aladdin: Mulan! Snap out of it!

Mulan:...guys...I need a break...I need to get some rest...

Simba: You look like you need it...look eveyone go get some rest...me and Aladdin will look for Mickey ok... we can't all be tired. We never know when someone will attack

Genie: Hey let me come with you guys. I am a genie. And Genies never need sleep.

Aladdin: Sounds fair lets go

The three walk off having no clue what they are going to find out

Meanwhile in the dark world

Kopa: So Mickey is taken care of?

Oswald:...yes...

Kopa: Whats are next move?

Oswald: Has Buldeo stopped the four idiots looking for Merlin yet?

Kopa: No I don't think so

Oswald:hmm...Its just Miguelito, Mheetu, You and Me now right?

Kopa: And The Jabberwocky

Oswald: Of course...hmmmm

Miguelito: I got a bunch of people that could help me with an attack.

Oswald:...sound good. But wait for orders...and who did you get to help you

Miguelito: A ton of people from all over the world...after being turned down I got depressed and did a lot of drinking...which led to some wild adventures

Oswald: ummmm ok...but like I said wait for orders. We can't attack right this second...we are running low on people now...this could get dangerous...

Kopa:...ummm there is someone who wants to see you Oswald...he might be useful...but you might have trust issues with this guy

Oswald:...bring him in...

The Mad Doc walks in

Oswald: Oh no! Anybody but him!

Mad Doc: Give me time to explain and I am sure we can work this out.


	6. The Mad Doc

Note: Before I start this chapter I want to thank Kblade and Jonny2b for reviewing nearly every chapter. I love reading your reviews, taking suggestions, and reading critzism to make things better. Thank you to everyone who is reading as well! Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Mad Doc

Oswald: Give me one reason! One reason why I should trust you!

Mad Doc: Because you need help

Oswald: We already have an army going after them! We don't need you

Mad Doc: Oh really

Mad Doc pushes a button on a control he had in his pocket and a robot Mickey comes out

Mad Doc: This is one of many Mickey Robots I made. Look what they can do

Mad Doc pushes another button and the Mickeybot shoots a huge lazer out of it's hand

Oswald:...hmmm I admit I am impressed...but how do I know that you won't just turn on me?

Mad Doc: I want Mickey dead just as much as you do Oswald! And together I am sure we can...

Oswald: He's already dead...

Mad Doc:...you...killed him?

Oswald:...yeah...I suppose you can hold and attack though...with Miguileto. You two can attack with your army...and if anyone remains Jabberwocky can kill them. Then from there who ever is still standing will join me Mheetu, and Kopa on a mission to destroy everyone else.

Mad Doc: Sounds good.

Miguileto: So shall we prepare for battle?

Oswald: Yes...gather your friends and head out with the Mad Doc.

Miguileto: Yes Oswald

Miguileto heads off along with Mad Doc

Oswald:...

Kopa: You ok sir?

Oswald:...killing Mickey did not feel right...but I suppose its because there is so much more work to be done...

Kopa: Well we still have a lot left to do sir

Oswald:...yeah...well...lets just wait and see what happens...

Meanwhile

Aladdin walks up to Simba

Aladdin: Any luck?

Simba:...no...

Aladdin:..I...I really hope everything is going to be ok

Simba: Me too

Genie: Ah chill out you guys. I am sure he is alright...now where could Mickey be...

Aladdin: Well unlike any of us Mickey has actually been in this world before...he shot some films here, he spent a lot of time at Disney World...he ...

Genie: Disney World!

Simba: Hmm...he was feeling depressed...mabey the world his creator made for all of his creations was a way to calm him down.

Aladdin: Well its worth a shot lets go

Genie: Ok...does anyone here know how to get there...

Simba:...

Aladdin:...ahh crap...

Meanwhile

Timon:...still nothing...

Baloo: We have been up here for days!

Talespin Baloo:..yeah...mabey its time to call in the quits

Timon: Boy I say...besides so what if Genie can't fight. We don't really need him

Pumbaa: Timon with his powers the Genie could be a huge help!

Timon: Ahh whatever I am sick of this plane ride...

Talespin Baloo:..hmmm...hey look at that cave over there...theres a glow coming from it...

Pumbaa: That might be a good place to look

Baloo: Yeah lets check out.

Talespin Baloo lands the plane and the four walk into the cave

Talespin Baloo: Stay quiet you guys...you never know who might be in here

Timon:...hmmmmm you think there are any bugs in this cave...I haven't eaten in days!

Talespin Baloo: SUSH!

Timon: ok ok jeez...

The four walk intill they finally see where the glow came from

Timon: Hey its...

Pumbaa: Its...

Baloo: Fairy God Mother?

Fairy God Mother: Why look who it is. How may I be of service to you boys

Talespin Baloo: We are looking for A Merlin

Fairy God Mother: Oh he is not in right now.

Baloo: Wait...he lives here with you?

Fairy God Mother: Yes. In fact all Fairys and Wizards are living here. The three from Sleeping Beauty are outside cleaning, Tinker Bell is dusting the cave, Merlin is out looking for food, and...

Timon: Wait you guys got magic...can't you just pop this stuff up on your own

Fairy God Mother:...well no because...uhhhh we can't do that because it goes agaist...ummm...uh...wow...why didn't we think of that...

Timon: Well could you please summon Merlin for us!

Fairy God Mother: Sure! Bip Bi De Bop Bi De Boo!

Merlin Appears

Baloo: Finally!

Timon: YOU! COME WITH US NOW!

Merlin: Wait what?

Baloo picks him up

Merlin: Hey put me down!

Pumbaa: Please Mr. Merlin we need your help. Your the only one who can. Please come with us!

Merlin:...fine...what for? Better not be something stupid like you need help making bugs bigger and tastier

Timon: No not at all

Pumbaa: We need you to help the Genie restore his powers for a big battle coming up

Merlin:...battle...what battle?

Timon: Its a long story but its apparently the reason why we are here.

Merlin:...hmmmm..alright. Well anything I can do to help I will do.

Talespin Baloo: Excellent! Now back to the plane!

The five get on the plane and fly off

Meanwhile

Simba, Aladdin, and Genie walk into Disney World

Genie: You see anything?

Aladdin: no...Simba?...uhhh Simba?

Simba is staring at something in horror. Aladdin and Genie look towards and see what Simba see's. Mickey's dead body

Simba: No...

Genie: How...

Aladdin: Why...

The three walk over his body

Genie:...how...how could we let this happen...

Meanwhile back at base

Robin Hood: What is taking them so long...

Hercules: Things are not looking good...

Tarzan: I know...Mulan is asleep...and The other three are no where to be found, and Timon and Pumbaa are still gone...

Miguileto: And you are about to be in a fight you don't want to be in

Stich:...uh...oh...

Mad Doc: Ha! Only four of you? This is going to be too easy!

Miguiletos army and Mad Docs robots show up right behid them

Robin Hood:...this does not look good...

Hercules: We need faith right now guys...lets hope for the best...

* * *

Note: Ok little cliff hanger to end it with their. I know the story is running fast right now but thats only because with the way its planned a lot is going to happen once some villians are heros are taken care of. Basically there are still a lot of fights to come


	7. Fallen Heros

Note: Ok so here is the new chapter. With things getting worse and worse for our heros can they keep this up?

* * *

Chapter 7 Fallen Heros

Robin Hood, Hercules, Stich, and Tarzan are taking on an entire army by themselves with very little hope

Tarzan takes out a lot of Miguletos army but then is shot down by one of the Mickeybots

Robin Hood also takes out tons of Miguletos army but his arrows and other moves have no effect on the Mickeybots and he is knocked out by one of them

Stich jumps on to the back of the Mickeybots and rips their backs off and then their wires out disableing them. He manages to take a lot of them out and dodges other attacks

Hercules takes out the resto Miguletos army and then heads over to Miguleto himself

Hercules: You!

Miguleto:...crap...

Miguleto makes a run for it and Hercules chases after him

Stich continues fighting off the Mickeybots however realizes all of his allies are either knocked out or are after someone else

Mad Doc: Ah looks like you are out numbered!

Stich starts to back off scared he might be done for

Mad Doc: Whatever happened to those cousins of yours? They seem to have abandoned you.

Stich stares at him angrily

Stich's cousins were mostly taken out during the last battle with Maleficent and Stich sent the survivors home in fear more of them could get hurt

Mad Doc: Well Goodbye Stich! Mickeybots! Attack!

They begin to attack and Stich jumps out and continues to fight them. He manages to hold a lot of them off however there are too many and Stich is pushed to the ground where the robots shoot him and kill him

Mad Doc: Ha! Hardly a fight but alright...now where is that last guy...

Miguleto continues running until he reaches a dead end

Miguleto:...ok...you got me...what are you going to do to me?

Hercules:...nothing

Miguleto: What?

Hercules: Mabey this will prove that we are not the bad guys. Mabey it won't. But I am not going to kill anyone unless if I have no other choice. You are not a big threat. Just leave.

Miguleto:...

Miguleto wants to say something but doesn't know what to say and he runs off

Hercules: Now for the Mickeybots

Hercules runs in jumps high in the sky and slams his fist agaist the ground destroying what was left of the Mickeybots

Mad Doc: What! Impossible!

Hercules: Bet you didn't know I could do that. But I have learned quite a few new tricks!

Mad Doc:...oh no...You! You stay away from me!

Hercules: We can end this right now with no violence if you just let me talk for one mintue

Oswald: no...

Oswald appeared out of nowhere

Oswald: Hello Hercules. Nice try..but they were only here to make you guys weak. I know how strong you guys are. And I know atleast one of you would live through this...thats why I have well...look.

The Jabberwocky appears out of the sky

Hercules:...what...what is that thing

Oswald: It is the Jabberwocky my friend. A beast with so much power! You are surely done for

Hercules:...I can defeat it!

Oswald: Good luck trying.

Hercules jumps up at it but the Jabberwocky's eyes flash red and Hercules freezes in mid air

Hercules:..wha...what is this!

The Jabberwocky then blasts him with a force so strong that Hercules skin comes off and he suffers a violent painful death.

Oswald: And now! He is dead! Mad Doc! Your use to us is no longer needed.

Mad Doc: Wait what!

Oswald: I only let you join because of the Mickeybots. They are gone.

Mad Doc: You can't do that! We are fighting for a good cause here!

Oswald: I don't like you Mad Doc...I never have...I don't want to fight with you during this battle.

Mad Doc: OH YEAH!

Mad Doc pulls out a weapon he built and gets ready to shoot Oswald

Oswald: Jabberwocky!

The Jabberwocky comes down grabs The Mad Doc and kill him too

Oswald: And that is the end of you!

Oswald walks off until is body disapeers and he returns to the dark world

Meanwhile

Timon, Pumbaa, Merlin, Baloo and Talespin Baloo are flying back to base

Timon: So...I wonder how everyone else is doing

Pumbaa: I am sure they are all fine. We have a strong team

Timon: True.

Talespin Baloo: Well it won't be much longer now. We are almost there

Just then some one shoots a missle at there plane and they dodge it

Baloo: What was that!

Talespin Baloo: What the hell!

They Look down and Buledo who was sent to kill them a while back is riding in a car shooting at them

Timon: Hey what the heck?

Talespin Baloo: Somebody do something! If he shoots down this plane we are all done for!

Merlin: I know what to do

Merlin summons a dark portal

Baloo: What is that thing?

Merlin: Its going to suck him back into his world. Its very useful however it only manages to suck in weak people

Buldoe gets sucked in the portal. The Portal shuts and he is stuck back in the land of the forgotten

Pumbaa:..phew...glad thats over with

Talespin Baloo: Ok only one more hour and we will be back!

They continue to fly back to base

Meanwhile

Simba, Aladdin, and Genie return to base only to see that Hercules, Stich, Tarzan, and Robin Hood are defeated and dead

Simba:...no..this can't be...

Mulan:...I wasn't there for them...I fail as a leader...

Aladdin:..oh no...

Mulan: I...I can't do this

Aladdin: Mulan...I know things are hard right now...but we can do this.

Simba:..wheres Nala!

Mulan: She was resting with me...she is fine.

Simba runs to go check out Nala

Aladdin: Mulan...Mulan! Listen to me!

Mulan: Aladdin...I don't think I should lead this team anymore

Aladdin: Mulan that is not true! We wouldn't have even beaten Zira without your help! We need you more then ever! Please try!

Mulan:...ok...did you find Mickey?

Aladdin:...ummmm we have some bad news...Mickey was killed...

Mulan:...

Mulan doesn't say anything for a entire mintue

Mulan:...there is a giant beast named the Jabberwocky...are chances of winning are very small. Train hard...

Mulan walks off not even wanting to respond to what she just heard about Mickey

Aladdin sighs and walks off

Meanwhile In The Dark World

Kopa:..you killed Mad Doc?

Oswald: Well Jabberwocky did but I told it to do it

Kopa: Why? I thought we are good guys here!

Oswald: He was never a good guy..

Kopa: He was trying to help us! And you have him killed!

Oswald: I did what was best for our lives!

Kopa: NO! You didn't! I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you but you do not attack are own team mates!

Oswald: Do not talk to your master

Kopa: MY MASTER! YOU TOLD ME WE WERE ALL EQUALS! I GUESS THAT ISN'T TRUE ANYMORE HUH!

Oswald: Shut Up!

Kopa: IF YOU KILL OR HARM ONE OF OUR ALLIES AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!

Oswald: FINE!

Oswald runs off in anger

Kopa:...that son of a bitch!

* * *

Note: there are only heros remaining now are Simba, Mulan, Aladdin, and Genie. The others are either dead or still missing. For villians there is Oswald, Kopa, Mheetu, and The Jabberwocky. Who will win the final battle?


	8. Useless

Note: Ok so next chapter I am going to give a minor preview of Lion King School Days Volume 2 just like I did in the first volume for Disney Legends. Here is the new chapter. Things are going bad to worse for our heros so lets see if things will get better or worse.

* * *

Chapter 8 Useless

In Mulans Dream

Maleficent: You are useless

Mulan: I am useless...

Maleficent: You have no chance at winning this war.

Mulan: I have no chance

Maleficent: You and all of your friends will die

Mulan: We will all die...

Maleficent: Its your fault Mickey Died

Mulan: Its my fault Mickey died

Maleficent: You should just head back to your world...this isn't your battle

Mulan:...this is not my battle...

Meanwhile at the base

Aladdin:...do you think we can win?

Genie: Yeah...I just think we need a lot of hope...

Aladdin: The Jabberwocky...how do we defeat him?

Genie: Just wait for Timon and Pumbaa to get back...I am sure if me you and Simba attack it and I have my powers then we can defeat it for sure

Aladdin: I sure hope so

Genie: How are the other three doing?

Aladdin: Mulan is sleeping and Simba is talking with Nala.

Genie: Mulan has been doing a lot of sleeping lately...

Aladdin: I know...something isn't right with her...I just hope she will be able to fight on our side again.

Genie: What should we do now?

Aladdin: No clue...I don't know how much more I can train...I think I am as strong as I am going to get...

Genie: Yeah I know...lets just hope Timon and Pumbaa will get back soon

Aladdin:...yeah...

Meanwhile

Talespin Baloo:...hey...Baloo! Theres the portals to our worlds!

Baloo: Hey yeah...well we got to get back to our worlds soon.

Talespin Baloo: Hey you three mind if we drop you off here? It is really time for us to get back home

Pumbaa: Yeah its fine. Its only about a 2 mintue walk from here

Timon: Wait..you two aren't coming to help us in this fight

Baloo: Our portals are open again which means we served our part in this battle

Talespin Baloo: yeah sorry but this is not our battle. I am sure your team is doing great though. It sounded like it did from what you told us

Timon: Yeah...I guess..

Pumbaa: Yeah and with Merlin we have a huge chance at winning this battle once in for all

Talespin Baloo lands his plane and Timon,Pumbaa, and Merlin get out and begin walking back to base

Talespin Baloo: Well Baloo I know we had a rough start...but I am glad we settled it

Baloo: Me too.

Talespin Baloo: Its been a long journey but it feels so good to be returning back home

Baloo: Yes it sure does.

Talespin Baloo: Hey Baloo...can I tell you something

Baloo: Yeah sure.

Talespin Baloo: It has been an honor travling with you...and If I ever have to fight side by side with a different version of myself...I hope its you

Baloo: Thanks...same here buddy.

Talespin Baloo: Well Baloo...This is goodbye...until next time

Baloo: Until next time

The two shake hands and go back to their worlds

Meanwhile in the dark world

Oswald:...the time is almost here...Kopa you will defeat Kiara whenever we find her, Mheetu you will fight Nala...and the Jabberwocky will take out whoever is left standing.

Kopa: What about you?

Oswald: I defeated Mickey. My job is now to lead us to victory.

Kopa: ...ok sounds fair

Mheetu: I am ready when you are

Oswald: The time is very short...just wait for my command. I will give orders once the time is perfect...But I have a feeling..that we are about to be rid of one of our enemies without even fighting them...

Meanwhile

Mulan is leaving base after finally being convinced by Malefients ghost

Aladdin comes chasing after her

Aladdin: MULAN! MULAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING MULAN!

Mulan stops for a second and turns around

Mulan: I am going back to my world...

Aladdin:...you ...you can't! We need you!

Mulan: CAN'T YOU SEE! THERE IS NO HOPE! THERE WAS NEVER ANY HOPE!

Aladdin: Mulan! You can not do this to us! We are in a horrible state right now! Only a few of us are left and if you leave WE ARE DEAD!

Mulan: You don't need me...I failed you as a leader...I am sorry Aladdin

Aladdin: YOUR SORRY! YOU ARE LEAVING US ALL TO DIE AND YOUR SORRY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!

Mulan:...

Aladdin: YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM SICK OF YOU RUNNING AWAY! WELL KEEP RUNNING! CAUSE I'M ALWAYS THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!

Mulan can't take the stress anymore and pulls her sword out on Aladdin

Aladdin is shocked by Mulan doing this but he pulls out a sword as well

The two who were once friends begin fighting each other

The fight does not last long because Mulan knocks Aladdin's sword out of his hand with her sword

Mulan stops and puts her sword away

Mulan: I am leaving...and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Mulan walks off and Aladdin sadly turns arround heading back to base with more bad news

* * *

Note: Sorry to Mulan fans. Atleast she wasn't killed off though. But hey this story is still not over. Anything could happen


	9. Few Remain

Note: Sorry to all of the Hercules and Mulan fans I am aware people we upset with them being written off but hey 7 chapters left. Some might come back...some might continue to leave...By the way there is a little preview of the first chapter of Lion King School Days Volume 2 at the end of this chapter. I only have the first chapter planned out however. The other ones I will think about after writing chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 9 Few Remain

Simba and Nala are talking

Simba: I am just stressed out about this whole thing...

Nala: Me too...Simba...

Simba: Yes Nala?

Nala: I really want to find Kiara...I don't know what I will do without her...

Simba:...lets go.

Nala:..what?

Simba: Lets go find her now

Nala: But what about everyone here?

Simba:...man...I don't think we can leave... but..what about Kiara...

Timon it will be easier to find her now because we got Merlin!

Simba: Timon! Pumbaa!

Merlin: So where is the Genie? It is time to give him back his powers

Simba: Here I will take you to him

Merlin: Alrighty

Meanwhile In The Dark World

Oswald:...this is bad...

Kopa: What?

Oswald: Those two idiots actually found Merlin...Now they will be able to power the Genie back up and Simba will finally turn back to a lion which is a way more power form for him...

Kopa: Me and Mheetu will fight all of them! They are no match for us!

Oswald: They are no match for the Jabberwocky...

Kopa:..but sir!

Oswald: You will still get your revenge...but with Simba back in lion form and the Genie with his powers...well...you don't stand a chance

Kopa:...you...you promised me...

Oswald: He will still die...Kopa look I am only looking after you...you are my only friend in this dark time...

Kopa: Friend? Ha! At first I respected you! At first I saw me and you becoming really good friends someday! But you had one of our own teamates killed! If it were not for your leadership actually helping us beat them I would never had stayed on your side!

Oswald:...Mad Doc...was a bad person..you are not.

Kopa: He wanted to change...and you didn't let him...And also with Mickey...he surrendered...but you still killed him. You could have made an agreement there...or atleast locked him up as punishment...but you made him suffer and enjoyed it as well!

Oswald: WHO SAID I ENJOYED IT!

Kopa:...well I assumed...

Oswald: YOU ASSUMED WRONG! GO KILL YOUR SISTER KIARA AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS OK! JUST GO FIND HER! I AM SENDING THE JABBERWOCKY OUT TO TAKE OUT THE REMAINING WARRIORS BUT YOU GO FIND KIARA AND DEFEAT HER! THEN COME BACK AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!

Kopa:...

Kopa deciedes not to respond and just runs off to find Kiara

Oswald:...I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS!

Meanwhile

Aladdin: Ok...so Merlin...how does the transfer work

Merlin:...I am an old man you guys...I am going to give Genie all of my power...it will lead to something negative I am afraid...

Genie: What is it?

Merlin:...like I said I am old and without my powers I will die...

Aladdin:...ah no...we...we can't do this then

Merlin: No its fine...by doing this you guys can win. Trust me I am no warrior...this is your only chance to win this.

Aladdin:...ok...Merlin...you are a very honorable man...and we will never forget you...

Merlin: Thanks Aladdin...

Merlin raises both of his hands and a beam comes out of his hands and travels to the Genie who posses all of Merlin's power

After about five mintues the transfer is complete and Merlin falls to the ground and bleeds

Pumbaa:We will never forget what you did today...old friend.

Aladdin:...as sad as this event is atleast now we have a chance at winning. Genie...you know what to do

Genie: Of course

Genie uses some of his magic on Simba turning him back into his original lion form

Simba: Wow...it has been a long time since I stood on four legs...

Genie: Well it looks like after multiple bad events things are getting better for our side.

Aladdin:True...

Genie: Aladdin you have done well preparing us. Now that Mickey and Mulan are gone I think you shall be our new leader

Aladdin: Ah I am not sure about that you guys...

Simba: You have presented great leadership Aladdin!

Aladdin:..well..Ok. I will do it. In fact..I think I actually know what we should do now.

Simba: What?

Genie you go with Simba and Nala and help them find Kiara. With powers it should be way easier

Genie: Yes sir!

Aladdin: Timon and Pumbaa you guys need to do a little spying mission for us.

Timon: But we just got back from a big journey...can't we rest a bit?

Aladdin:...well ok..but just for a little. We need to keep an eye on whatever enemies are with Oswald. And that horrible beast the Jabberwocky.

Pumbaa: Alrighty Aladdin! We will rest for a few hours and then head back out

Aladdin: Sounds fair.

Timon: What are you going to do

Aladdin: I am going to go set up a small memmorial..for all of our fallen friends...as way of final respects

Pumbaa: Sounds good.

Aladdin walks off and Timon and Pumbaa begin to rest

Meanwhile in a light world that almost looks like heaven

Mickey:...he...hello?...is anyone in here?

Mickey wonders arround confused

Mickey: HELLO!

Michael: Hello Mickey

Mickey: WOAH!...

Mickey see's Michael and all of their other fallen friends

Mickey: Wow...is this...

Michael: Yes Mickey...it is...

Mickey: So that means I...

Michael: No...

Mickey: Huh?

Michael: Your battle is not over yet Mickey.

Mickey:...what...what do you mean?

* * *

Note: Sorry to end on a cliffhanger like that. But here is a small preview of the first chapter of Lion King School Days Volume 2!

Simba: Ah fifth grade! I wonder what lies ahead for us this year.

* * *

Timon: lets face it...your kind of messed up your last students big time

Rafiki: But this was going to be my final year before retirement...You can't do this to me!

* * *

Kovu: I wonder who are new teacher will be...

Simba: I just hope its better then that asshole Monkey from last year

* * *

Scar: Well our plan to ruin Mufasa last year only lasted a few mintues...Kovu is next right?

Zira: Right and starting thinking cause I have no clue what we are going to do...

* * *

Sarabi: You never treat me like a person anymore!

Mufasa: Thats because your a lion you bitch!

Nala: Damn have they been like this for a while?

Sarfina: All summer long...

* * *

Lion King School Days Volume 2

Coming After Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten


	10. Massive Destruction

Note: Well my computer is having problems so I had to rewrite this chapter like 5 times now. Hopefully this will be the last. If these problems continue I might have to put the series on hold or just use a different computer (which will still delay chapters) but I think all of the problems are solved. Enjoy the Chapter

* * *

Chapter 10 Massive Destruction

Simba, Nala, and Genie are out searching for Kiara

Genie:...

Simba: You sense anything yet Genie?

Genie:...no...not yet...

Nala: I sure hope we can find her...

Simba: Don't worry Nala...its going to be ok

Simba nuzzles Nala finally being back in lion form

Genie:...wait...hold on a mintue...yeah...I think I got something...

Simba: What?

Genie:...She's...about a mile southeast from here! She is confused and is wondering around

Simba: Alright well lets hurry!

Meanwhile In Heaven

Mickey:...what are you talking about Michael?

Michael: You are still needed Mickey...without you there is no hope

Mickey: ...really? I failed so easily...how am I a help?

Michael: Mickey you remember the old saying It all started with a mouse?

Mickey:. Yeah...

Michael: When Rafiki told us that pharse we thought you were supposed to defeat the main villian. And we all believed the main villian was Maleficent...but she is not. Oswald is

Mickey:...wow...I never thought of that...bu...but I lost the fight! Oswald killed me! I can't defeat him!

Michael: Mabey you were not ment to defeat him. Mabey you were ment to find peace

Mickey:...I...I tried that too..

Michael: You can't give up Mickey...and thats why I am giving you this.

Michael hands Mickey a bright star

Mickey:...wh..what is this?

Michael: When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. When you wish upon a star your dreams will come true...close your eyes Mickey. And you will be back on earth

Mickey:..but...what about you guys...I mean I am one person...up here there is Beast...Hercules...Stich, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Tarzan...and you...

Michael: We have all found peace...Some Disney characters are ment to die...others are not...your not one of them Mickey. You have a different fate. Now...close your eyes..and you will return

Mickey does what Michael says with minor regrets

Meanwhile in the dark world

Mheetu: I hear that Kopa went to find Kiara.

Oswald: Yes...you go ahead and find Nala. Jabberwocky is making an attack though so it might beat you to the kill.

Mheetu: Thats fine. As long as she dies and justice is served

Oswald:Excellent. The Jabberwocky should be making his way over there any mintue now.

Mheetu: Alright...I will make my way over there just to help in any way possible

Oswald: Thank you Mheetu...I have one last thing to attend to...

Mheetu: What is that?

Oswald: Don't worry about it now. I will let you and Kopa know later.

Mheetu: Yes sir

Mheetu runs off

Oswald:...I am no fool Mouse. I know exactly whats going on.

Meanwhile

Timon: ...we have been watching this area for days...why do we keep getting all of the boring jobs...Find Merlin, Spend a few days on a plane looking down, and now this

Pumbaa: Well its better then getting into big fights and dying Timon.

Timon: Yeah I guess your ri...WOAH! WHAT IS THAT THING!

Timon Points at the sky as the Jabberwocky once again begins to enter the territory

Timon:...ALADDIN!

Timon and Pumbaa run back to base to warn the others

Meanwhile

Simba:...is she near?

Genie:...yeah she should be right ahead

Nala: Are you sure you can sense where people are with your powers?

Genie: Well I can with Merlins Powers. To be honest I could probably just transport myself to where she is if I had my original powers. Merlins powers sadly don't work like that...

Nala: Ah I see...

Genie:...hey...is that her? It looks like a lioness...

Simba:...is it...Kiara!

Kiara turns her head and see's her parrents

Kiara: MOM! DAD!

Kiara, Nala, And Simba all reunite and Nuzzle each other

Genie: Ahh now that is touching

Kiara: Dad what is going on here?

Simba: A lot Kiara. A lot. Its best to be explained on the way back to the base.

Kiara: ok...what base?

Simba: I will explain that too

The four begin to walk back to base

One hour later back at the base

Aladdin:...Walt...I know you are up there with all of our fallen friends...and I know I never got the honor to meet you...but...please...take good care of them..none of us would have been here today without you...

Timon and Pumbaa coming charging in

Timon: ITS COMING! ITS COMING!

Aladdin: What?

Pumbaa: The Jabberwocky!

Aladdin: What! No...I...I thought we had more time!

Genie, Nala, Simba, and Kiara walk in

Simba: Whats coming?

Timon: Oh hey Kiara! Nice to see you...oh and...THE JABBERWOCKY! WE ARE ALL SCREWED!

Kiara: What?

Simba: Ah...ah no...Kiara I forgot to mention that to you..Nala Kiara you guys need to look for cover...

Genie: Don't worry! With my powers this should be easier to win!

The Jabberwocky comes in suddenly and begins to attack

Genie: Damn that thing is fast!

The Jabberwocky grabs the Genie and slams him to the ground, knowing that the Genie has powers and might be able to weaken it

The Genie gets knocked out by the fall however manages to live

Aladdin: oh no...Everybody take cover! Without Genie I doubt we can beat this thing!

Pumbaa: Hide! If it doesn't see us we it fly off

Timon: Pumbaa thats the stupidist thing I ever...hey...mabey if we hide he won't see us and fly off!

Simba: Shut up and take cover!

Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, and Simba take cover however the Jabberwocky grabs both Nala and Kiara before they can take cover and throws them down to the ground slaming their bodies down

Nala and Kiara become very hurt however somehow manage to live

Simba: NO!

Aladdin: Keep quiet simba! If they don't move he might not attack...

The Jabberwocky looks around confused. After looking for a while it flies off

After 5 mintues of waiting just to be safe everyone comes out of hiding and Simba runs up to Nala and Kiara

Simba: Are you two ok!

Nala:...we will be fine Simba...its alright...

Simba:...we can't do this..

Aladdin: Look I know this seems bad but if we can get the Genie to...

Simba: NO! We can not do this! Screw this world!

Nala: Simba!

Simba: No! You two almost died because of this place...we need to get you back home...it is not safe here...

Aladdin: You can't just leave this world behide!

Simba: Why not? What has this world done for me except kill my friends!

Aladdin: This world didn't do that Simba! Villains Did! Think about the people who live here!

Simba: Its rather them or all of us!...I'm...I'm sorry ok...but if we stay here we are going to die with them...we can go home...

Pumbaa: Simba...I don't know..I don't think I could live with the guilt...

Simba: We have no other choice!...look...I am sorry...I am not trying to be a coward...but...there is just no possible chance of us winning this...if Hercules and Mulan were still around then mabey...but...we really just don't stand a chance...we gave it our best...we tried...I am ashamed that its come to this...but we really have no choice...we are going home Aladdin...and I recomend you do the same.

Aladdin:...you can't be serious Simba...without you its just me and the Genie

Simba:...please Aladdin..go home...you have become a good friend of mine over the months we have spent here...I don't want you to die like everyone else

Aladdin:...I can't leave this world Simba...I...I won't!

Simba:...I am sorry...

Aladdin: So this it...after all we have done for this world...after all of the heros that we lost..you are giving up...I can't believe you Simba...I can't believe how you could be so selfish! But...I guess thats because I thought way more of you...

Simba: Aladdin look...

Aladdin: Just go! I will do this on my own...with The Genie's powers there is still hope! Go!

Simba sadly turns away

Simba:...Nala...Kiara...Timon...Pumbaa...its time to go home...

The five begin to walk home. All five feel guilty but decide to listen to their king

Meanwhile In The Dark World

Oswald:...so its just Aladdin and The Genie now...heh...this is getting more and more easy. They think they can run away...They think that they can just go home...They know very little...once we are done with this world we are going to their worlds. Mulan and Simba quit for no reason...this war just got way easier. And I would say we will be winning this for sure...

* * *

Note: Things are looking really bad for the Heros but who knows what could happen in the next five chapters. A lot I assure you. Stay tuned. I know a lot of characters have been written off. But that does not mean they can't come back.


	11. Maleficent's Return

Note: I really have nothing to say other then enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 Maleficent's Return

Aladdin is waiting for the Genie to wake up.

Aladdin:...come on buddy...wake up...This...this is hopeless...everyone I know rather left or is dead...I...I can't do this...mabey Simba was right...No! I have to be stronger!...if Genie wakes up their might be small hope for me...

Maleficent: Go home Aladdin!

Aladdin:...Maleficent?

Maleficent: Thats right!

Aladdin:...Where are you!

Maleficent: You can't see me. I am dead...I am simpily talking to you in your mind

Aladdin: Why?

Maleficent: You can't win this Aladdin! You should just go home like all of your other friends did!

Aladdin: NEVER!

Maleficent: You are useless...you have no hope...Oswald will defeat you.

Aladdin:...wait a mintue

Flashback

Mulan:...I am useless...I have no hope...Oswald will defeat us...

End Of Flashback

Aladdin:...you...You did this! Mulan left and its your fault!

Maleficent: You will not win...you will die

Aladdin: Its not going to work on me! My so called friends may have ditched this world! But I am still standing strong!

Maleficent: You will die here. Just leave like everyone else did!

Aladdin: NO! IF YOUR SO STRONG COME OUT HERE YOURSELF!

Maleficent appears

Maleficent: Ok!

Aladdin:...woah wait...I..I thought you couldn't do that...

Maleficent: I have been alive for quite a while now Aladdin

Aladdin:...but how...Oswald killed you!

Maleficent: He used the magic hat to revive me however changed my personality. I serve him. And he will destroy all of you!

Aladdin: No!

Maleficent: Thanks to me Mulan is gone! And since I can't convince you so easily then I guess I will just have to kill you!

Maleficent goes into dragon form

Aladdin:...oh no...

Maleficent blows fire at Aladdin and Aladdin avoids it.

Maleficent continues to attack Aladdin and Aladdin tries to fight back but only ends up getting hurt by Maleficent more and more

Aladdin: AH!

Maleficent: Give up!

Aladdin: Never!

Aladdin gets back up and once again tries to attack however is bitten by Maleficent and then is pushed twenty yards out by her tail

Aladdin is on the ground in pain with very little energy left

Aladdin:...this...this can not be happening...

Maleficent: Looks like the Genie is the only one left! And he is dead so piece of cake!

Aladdin closes his eyes knowing that this is the end

Maleficent begins to breathe fire on Aladdin however is stopped when a sword goes right through her

Aladdin is was not killed by the fire but is badly burned

Maleficent falls to the ground and Mulan pulls her sword out of her

Aladdin:...Mulan?...

Mulan: You get some rest Aladdin. You need it badly. It will be ok...I am back and we are still going to win this

Aladdin:...I told you Mulan..you always had it you...

Mulan: I had to defeat the monster that was messing with my mind. But I will talk about that later. You get some rest. You are going to need it if you are still going to fight

Aladdin: Ok...and Mulan..

Mulan: Yes Aladdin?

Aladdin: Thanks for coming back

Mulan: I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't...

* * *

Note: Pretty short chapter but with Mulan being back and all I am sure you guys still enjoyed it. 4 more chapters left


	12. Father

Note: Well I am for the first time watching a disney film while writing this. One of the best actually. Hunchback Of Notredame. Nothing to do with this chapter but just felt like sharing. I don't know don't judge me enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12 Father

Aladdin and Mulan are both caring for Genie who is still knocked out.

Mulan: How long has he been out?

Aladdin: A while..hopefully he will be awake by the time the Jabberwocky returns...

Mulan: Well we will win this. We won't coward out...never again...

Aladdin: ...Mabey Simba will step up like you did...just mabey...

Mulan: I sure hope so. We can do this...but it would be way easier with Simba.

Aladdin: Lets get ready for the final battle...we have very little time to prepare...Genie will wake up soon...I know it.

Mulan: Alright...lets see what we can learn in a few hours

Aladdin: Alright...lets do this...

Meanwhile in the dark world

Oswald:...its time to leave this world...for good...Oswald pulls out a switch and pushes a button.

SELF DESTRUCTION IN 5 MINTUES

Oswald: This world is done for. Everyone is out and I will be out in a mintue.

Oswald takes one last look at the dark world Jafar created a long time ago and leaves. Five mintues later the entire world explodes and no longer even exsists.

Meanwhile

Simba: Ok we are almost at the zoo I first saw when I got here. The portal to our world should be near there.

Nala:...

Kiara:...Dad...

Simba:...yes Kiara?

Kiara: I think...I think...

Nala: We need to go back Simba!

Simba:...look...I don't feel good about leaving at all. But this is not a fight anymore. Its suicide! We have no chance of winning. I bet that Aladdin and Genie already found that out. They are probably on their way back home as well!

Timon: No! They are not! They are cowards like you Simba!

Simba: I am not a coward! I did so much for this world! But we have no chance to win this! I am not a coward

Timon:...ok Simba you keep telling yourself that...you know what...I am going back...and you know what if your not a coward...then why is the little meerkat going to fight while you go home...how about you answer that for me?

Timon begins to walk back to the base

Simba: Timon!

Pumbaa: I am with you buddy! Sorry Simba but its time to face our fears! This world needs us!

Pumbaa begins to walk back as well

Simba:...what about you two?

Nala:...we are family...and family sticks together...I just hope you make the right choice Simba.

Nala and Kiara seperate themselves from Simba and sleep as far from him as possible almost as a way of shunning him

Simba:...I was only looking after my family...my pride...we...we are going to die if we don't leave this world

Nala: Congradulations Simba. You are just as useful as you were when I found you in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa years ago.

Simba is angered by this but deciedes not to reply. He just lies down and tries to forget his problems.

Meanwhile

Aladdin: Is he awake yet Mulan?

Mulan: Nope...

Aladdin:..damn...he needs to wake up soon

Mulan: It was a pretty harmful attack Aladdin. I am sure he will be up in time though. Just keep praying for him

Aladdin:...yes I will...hey...is that...Timon? Pumbaa?

Timon and Pumbaa make it back to base

Timon: We are here for you guys.

Pumbaa: I know we are not as strong but we will do whatever it takes to help

Aladdin: Thanks you guys...is it just you though?

Timon:...yes...we're sorry Aladdin..

Aladdin: Don't be...you guys were brave and came back...more then you will ever be able to say about Simba...

Pumbaa: We can't do much at this point but we will do whatever we can.

Aladdin:...we are expecting an attack soon..can you guys keep watch?

Timon: Sure thing! Lets role Pumbaa!

Timon jumps on Pumbaa's back and head out to keep watch

Aladdin:...well now we will get a warning and we will be more ready then ever

Mulan: Things seem to be getting good again. But keep training and learning as much as you can...we are gaining more and more hope but if we win this it will be just barely.

Aladdin: Yeah...I know.

Meanwhile

Simba is having a hard time sleeping. He keeps trying to close his eyes but just can't manage to do so

Simba gets up to go find a pond to drink out of

He wanders around and stops.

Simba:...what is that noise...

?:asante sana, squash banana

Simba: Could that be...

Rafiki: Yes! It is I!

Simba: Oh god! You scared me! Just popping out of nowhere like that what is wrong with you?

Rafiki: The question is what is wrong with you?

Simba:...well...I...

Rafiki: Come on spit it out.

Simba:...what are you doing here again?

Rafiki: Again? I never left.

Simba: Really? Then why did you disapeer after telling us about Mickey..that was a while back..

Rafiki: Yes I know. I was waiting for the right time

Simba: Well the right time was a while ago! So many of our teamates left!

Rafiki:..hmm interesting..you are complaining about those who left...but...it would appear that you have left too.

Simba: Bu...

Rafiki: How can you complain about something that you are?

Simba:...look...I didn't have a choice..

Rafiki: No? What was holding you back from staying? Was there a force making it so you could not stay or someone who forced you to leave?

Simba: Well..no...but

Rafiki: AH! So you did have a choice!

Simba: Look Rafiki...

Rafiki: Running from you problems again huh Simba?

Simba: Look its not that Simple. Last time it was my uncle and Hyenas. This time it is a giant monster that could kill us within seconds. Plus some other villians that we haven't even ment yet!

Rafiki: Is it different from the last time? If you didn't do anything last time many lions would have died...this time if you don't help time many species will die.

Simba:...I...I...

Rafiki: It seems that you are still not the King we thought you were

Simba: Hey! You can not say that!

Rafiki: A king never gives up the fight no matter what happens! Just like your father!

Rafiki Disapeers and clouds begin to form

Simba: ...what..what is happening...

?: Simba...

The clouds form the shape of Mufasa's ghost

Simba:...Father?

Mufasa: Simba...you have forgotten your duty.

Simba: No...I am going back to the pridelands...my duty is to rule and keep everyone safe...thats what a king does

Mufasa: A KING fights for freedom and peace! A true king atleast

Simba:...father..if I die the pridelands will have no king

Mufasa: The pridelands will crown Kovu as king if you die...but if you go back to priderock and leave this world. Everyone here will die.

Simba:...

Mufasa: Everyone makes mistakes...but only the wise fix them

Mufasa's ghost once again disapeers and Simba is stuck with his thoughts.

Simba:...I know what I must do..

Simba runs off

Meanwhile

Kopa is searching for Kiara

Kopa: Where is she?

Oswald: Stuggling?

Kopa turns arround to see that Oswald has come to give him a visit

Kopa: What do you want?

Oswald: Kiara will meet you five miles away from here northeast.

Kopa:...how do you know this?

Oswald: I learned it from Maleficent.

Kopa: Oh by the way she was killed by Mulan she is back

Oswald: If I knew where Kiara would attack you don't you think I know that Maleficent died and Mulan is back?

Kopa:...made your point. Alright. I will head on over there

Kopa runs off

Oswald:...well I guess I just wait here. It won't be long until Mickey is here for the final battle.

Meanwhile

Simba is running over to Nala and Kiara

Simba: Guys get up!

Nala: Whats going on Simba?

Simba:...I repeated an old mistake. Its time to go back to the base!

Kiara: Glad you are back dad!

Simba: No time to talk we got to get back to the base before its too late! This world needs us!

The three lions run back to the base

* * *

Note: Well Simba is back. And for all of you have waited for the character devlopment of Kopa and Mheetu. Stay tuned next chapter they will both have huge appearances


	13. Sibling Wars

Note: Well whats new with everyone here. Fun fact for this chapter. One part of this is actually based off a deleted ending to the Lion King 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13 Sibling Wars

Aladdin and Mulan are talking

Aladdin: Timon told me he saw the Jabberwocky in the distance...I think it might be waiting for us to fight it. We can take care of it.

Mulan: But we still don't know where Oswald is...or who else is working with him.

Rafiki: I know where he is.

Rafiki aproaches the two

Mulan:...Rafiki...

Rafiki: Oswald is waiting along with Mheetu and Kopa. Kopa is the brother of Kiara and Mheetu is the brother of Nala. They will face off. You don't have to worry about them.

Aladdin: What about Oswald?

Rafiki: Someone will have to face him...but the question is who?

Mickey: I will!

Mickey approaches the base

Aladdin: Mickey!

Mickey: It all started with a mouse. A pharse that we once thought ment I was supposed to defeat Maleficent...when it really ment I had to defeat my brother...Oswald...

Rafiki: Yes this is true

Mickey: You've known all along haven't you?

Rafiki: Yes I am sad to say

Mulan: I don't know how your alive Mickey..but its good to have you back.

Rafiki: As for the Jabberwocky someone should be returning any mintue now...

Simba: Hey guys

Simba approaches the base

Aladdin: Simba...

Simba: I am sorry for leaving like that. We have a job to finish!

Aladdin: Where is Nala and Kiara?

Simba: They are off to face their brothers.

Aladdin: How do you know about Mheetu and Kopa?

Simba: You can thank my father for that one.

Aladdin: I'll take your world for it.

Rafiki: The Jabberwock is waiting for the final battle. Who is going to fight it?

Mulan: I will.

Aladdin: I will

Genie: I will...sorry for falling asleep like that by the way...

Simba: And I will. Together we can defeat this beast once and for all!

Rafiki: So it is settled. Mickey will fight Oswald, Nala will fight Mheetu, Kiara will fight Kopa, and you four will fight the Jabberwocky

Simba: Yes.

Rafiki: I wish you all the best of luck

Mickey: Well I am off

Aladdin: Hey Mickey wait...

Mickey: Yeah Aladdin?

Aladdin: If we don't make it out of this alive...I just wanted to say...its been a real honor

Mickey: Thanks Aladdin..Good luck guys...

Aladdin: Good luck Mickey

Everyone departs for the final battles

Rafiki: three heros, each must face their brother, six will fight three will survive...

Meanwhile

Nala is wondering around a forest searching.

Nala:...hey...who are you.

Mheetu: You don't know your own brother?...oh thats right. I never got my chance to be part of the family

Nala: Look Mheetu this is not my fault!

Mheetu: Why are you helping the person who destroyed my world?

Nala: Mheetu you are serving the wrong side!

Mheetu: Why should I belive that for even a second?

Nala: Your head has been filled with lies! I don't know you but apparently you are my brother and I don't want to fight!

Mheetu: You have no choice!

Mheetu charges at Nala and tackles her to the ground

Nala begins to fight back being her only chance at this point

The two keep tackling each other trying to pin each other to the ground, biting, and scratching, however it remains as an equal fight

Meanwhile

Kiara is wandering around searching for Kopa

Kiara:...hmmm

Kopa: Looks like Oswald was right.

Kiara: Wha...

Kiara turns her head to see Kopa with an angry expression on his face

Kopa: You know I should have been the one to continue the families good name right Kiara...not you.

Kiara:...you...

Kopa: Oh what do I look familiar? Oh thats right...I don't.

Kiara: My father told me about you

Kopa: How did dad know about me?

Kiara: He was told by someone...but he didn't say who

Kopa: Ah what a great father. Forgets about his son and sends his daughter on a mission to kill someone deadly as me how sad

Kiara: You deadly? I think that you are just a pathetic lion who can't except the fact that you won't get to be king

Kopa: You think thats what this is about? No! I was sent to a horrible land because of you..and it got way worse because of the devil you are helping!..and back to the ruler thing...you are not fit to rule

Kiara: What are you talking about?

Kopa: Convincing your father to let and outsider in? If it weren't for his change of heart your dad would be dead. You are way to stupid to be queen of the pridelands!

Kiara: Hey he was a sweet and sensitive lion who turned out to have a good heart

Kopa: Oh so if you were to see a hyena who seemed to be kind you would let him in too? And does it bother you that your precious little Kovu lied straight to your face?

Kiara: What are you talking about?

Kopa: He said he had nothing to do with the ambush when his main goal was to kill you all in the first place. Which means he had a lot to do with it.

Kiara: You obviously don't know the situation so you shut it!

Kopa: Sure thing. I didn't wait for this momment just so I could talk anyway. I did so I could destroy you! Lets fight!

Kopa charges at Kiara immediatly and pins her to the ground and begins to attack

Kiara can't move at all as she is constantly beaten by Kopa.

Meanwhile

Nala and Mheetu are still fighting

Mheetu: I must admit you are stronger then I thought you would be big sis!

Nala: Don't call me that! Not ever!

Nala tackles Mheetu again and the two begin rolling all over the place trying to pin each other down.

The two end up rolling down a hill and they go all the way down

At the bottom of the hill lies a cliff that has a very deep fall

Nala see's this and jumps on to a tree while Mheetu continues to fall

Mheetu almost falls off the cliff however grabs on to the edge

Meanwhile

Kopa continues to beat Kiara and it almost seems hopeless for her

Kopa: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THERE Is NO HOPE FOR YOU!

Kiara:...please Kopa...I can't fight you...your too strong

Kopa: Yeah! I know! You have always been weak! You never stood a chance!

Kiara: Please Kopa...don't do this...your not evil

Kopa: But you are!

Kiara:...you are on the wrong side...

Kopa: No! I am not! Mickey destroyed our home! Mickey is evil! You are helping him! That makes you evil!

Kiara: I am your little sister Kopa! Please...think about that

Kopa's anger expression turns to guilt right after she says that

He takes a second to think but his anger is too strong and he begins to beat Kiara again

Meanwhile

Mheetu looks down as he is hardly still holding on

Mheetu: HELP!

Nala jumps out of the tree and rushes down to save Mheetu

Mheetu's left pal slips and he is now holding on with one pal

Nala makes it to the bottom and tries to reach his paw

Nala: Mheetu! Hold on!

Mheetu:...

Nala: Grab my paw!

Mheetu:...

Nala: Please!

Mheetu:...no...NEVER!

Mheetu lets go and laughs insanely as he falls to the ground

Nala looks shocked almost with tears in her eyes. She excepts what happened.

Mheetu lost his mind through out the fight sadly leading to his death

Meanwhile

Kopa keeps beating Kiara as Kiara tries to reason with him

Kiara: Please Kopa...you are better then this! I know it!

Kopa: I am not like Oswald! Someone who will kill his own team mate out of anger! But I have no problem with killing scum such as yourself!

Kiara: But you listen to logic! I promise you! You are working for the wrong side let me prove it!

Kopa:...

Kopa gets off of Kiara

Kopa: Fine. But you have one hour and nothing else!

Kiara: Thats all I need...

* * *

Note: Well Sad and Happy Chapter. Sad thing is Mheetu died, happy thing is Kopa is finally willing to listen to their side of the story. Almost done. Next chapter The Jabberwocky battle is about to begin and how can Kiara prove to Kopa that he is serving the wrong side?


	14. The Truth

Note: Took longer then most chapters would mostly because I took some time off from this website. But I am back! Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 14 The Truth

Kiara and Kopa are walking

Kopa: We have been walking around for a while! I am only giving you a little time to prove yourself

Kiara: Trust me we are almost their.

Kopa: You better watch it! If this is an ambush I can easily call the Jabberwocky! The only reason he isn't with me now is because I wanted to kill you myself!

Kiara: And you will be regreting that once we find out what really happened.

Kopa: Where are you taking me?

Kiara:...My grandfather keeps giving these messages to me in my head...I know where to find answers of what really happened...proof that Mickey didn't do it on purpose...and why Walt Disney forgot about Oswald in the first place...and why you were replaced...

Kopa:...ok...I choose to trust you for now...but only because I want to know my past as well!

Kiara: Fair Enough.

The two continue to walk

Meanwhile

Nala makes it back to the base

Rafiki: So Nala. You defeat Mheetu?

Nala:...yeah...can't say I wanted it to be like this but he is dead...

Rafiki: You have no reason to feel guilty Nala...You tried to save him

Nala:...how do you know these things?

Rafiki:...some living things are blessed with a power that many people do not understand...and I am starting to think Simba might have been blessed with it too.

Nala:...he did know where I could find Mheetu and where Kiara could find Kopa...oh how could we let Kiara go fight on her own! Why isn't she back yet!

Rafiki: She is ok Nala. Trust me.

Nala: If you know everything then why didn't you know Simba was alive all of those years ago?

Rafiki: Sometimes there are things that not even I can see...but I know Kiara is alright...and I have a feeling that Kopa will be too...

Meanwhile

Simba, Aladdin, Mulan, Genie, Timon and Pumbaa are waiting in a line to fight the Jabberwocky

Timon: So when is this thing gona get here?

Simba: Soon...I know it...

Mulan: These are some interesting things you are able to see Simba..I have seen nothing like it before

Simba: Thanks...it should be here right about...Now!

The Jabberwocky suddenly flies right above their heads and begins breathing fire all over the place

Timon: Damn!

Genie: Its like a dragon but a bit more deadly!

Aladdin: Genie! Your Powers!

Genie: Thats right!

The Genie uses all of his power to weaken the Jabberwocky

The Jabberwocky gets weaker by the second as the Genie does his attack up to the point where the Genie passes out

Aladdin: Genie!

Simba: Its fine Aladdin! He is going into a minor coma. He just used up all of his energy. But he will be awake soon! The only thing that matters is that now that the Genie did that we can finally fight this beast! It is weaker now and we stand a chance! Lets move it guys!

They all charge at it even Timon and Pumbaa and the battle begins

Meanwhile

Kiara and Kopa are continuing to walk until they appoach a strange building

Kopa: What is this place?

Kiara:...the Museum of Disney...this place has some of the biggest knowledge on every Disney character ever made. There are files of literally every one of us

Kopa:...lets go!

The two run in

Kopa begins to find his name to find out his past

Kiara: Wait! Once we find this information how do we read it? I am a lion I don't know how to do that!

Kopa:...DAMNIT!

?:I will help you with that

Kiara jumps out of fright from hearing a random voice

Jimmidy: Its ok! Its just me Jimmidy Cricket

Kiara:...wha...What are you doing here?

Jimmidy: I am here to guide you in any way I can. I was sent to this world but not on purpose. I found one of the portals myself. Apparently I wasn't a big enough threat to be sent by the villians.

Kopa: Well no duh! Your a freaken insect!

Jimmidy: And your...Kopa...hmm lets see...oh I know

Jimmidy goes to the top of a book shelf opens a book

Jimmidy: Rejected Lion King characters! Everything about them in this book...hmmm now lets see Kopa... Ah! Here we go!

Jimmidy begins to read about Kopa

Jimmidy: Kopa was originally intended to be Simba's Son in the sequel to the original film. He appeared in a book series but afterwards they lost interest in the character and to go with their Romeo and Juilent theme they decided to go with another character suggestion known as Kiara.

Kopa:...hmmmmm that still doesn't sound fair to me!

Jimmidy: Thats life Kopa! If you were in the movie and Kiara was a rejected character how would you like it if she started trying to kill you?

Kopa: Hey! She is working for Mickey!

Jimmidy: Ah Mickey Mouse. Its easy to find a book on him! Too much to learn. How about instead we go for your leader Oswald

Jimmidy grabs a book titled " The History Of The Lucky Rabbit"

Jimmidy: Here we go. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was Walt Disney's first Idea. He had the potential to become the most popular cartoon of all time just like Mickey did.

Kopa: But he didn't! Walt just threw him out of his life! No merchandise! No more cartoons! He never even mentioned him again!

Jimmidy: Let me finish Kopa. After making many cartoons for Oswald and after Oswald gained popularity Walt wanted to renew his contract for Oswald. However the evil company would not let him claiming they now had ownership. If Walt was to ever sell any more merchandise, make anymore cartoons, or even talk about him on t.v. then he would be sued for everything he owned. But Walt did not give up! Oh no! Not too long after he created a Mouse who became the basic icon of all animation. Mickey Mouse.

Kopa:...I...I never heard the story like that...but...but Mickey still destroyed our home! Oswald wouldn't even hate Mickey if it weren't for what Mickey did!

Jimmidy: Let me read you one more book Kopa...

Jimmidy grabs a book titled The Blot

Kopa:...the Blot...thats the monster..

Jimmidy: That destroyed your town

Kopa: That Mickey Created!

Jimmidy: Way more to it then that! One night many years ago a world was made for all of the rejected or forgotten characters Disney has created. Disney wanted a home even for the characters that wouldn't get to become stars so they would still have nice lives...but one day Mickey was just expirmenting around with this world from his world. He wondered what he could do with the paint brush however by mistake he poured thinnner into this world and accidently created The Blot that destroyed their world! Years later Mickey visited this world and with the help of Oswald they restored it. However not to long ago the villainess Maleficent brainwashed Oswalds memmory of the time they formed together and saved his world. Oswald and Mickey have been enimies again since then.

Kopa:...wow...this is a bit for me to take in right now...

Kiara: I told you Kopa...I told you that you were not on the right side..but its not too late...are you with us now?

Kopa:...

Meanwhile

The fight is still going on between the heros and the Jabberwocky

Simba:...this is not going to well...

Aladdin: Keep fighting! Its our only chance!

Mulan jumps at the Jabberwocky and stabs it with her sword several times however it does very little damage to it

Simba:...we need a distraction...

Timon:...no...NO!

30 seconds later

Timon: Loua!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat,  
Come on down a dine,  
On this tasty swine,  
All you have to do is get in line.

Are you aching:  
yup yup yup  
For some bacon:  
yup yup yup  
He's a big pig:  
yup yup

You can be a big pig too

OY!

The two run off screaming

Simba: That literally did not work at all...

Kiara: Mabey we can help with a distraction.

Simba turns his head to see Kiara and Kopa

Simba:...Kopa?

Kopa: I...I made a little mistake...let me make it up to you guys.

Simba grins

3 mintues later

Simba: Hey Jabberwocky!

Simba,Kiara, and Kopa are all lined up

Simba: Come and get us!

The three start running off in a line and the Jabberwocky chases after

After a while the three spilt up causing the Jabberwocky to stop not knowing which one to go after

Aladdin: Ok its time for us to do this...Mulan?

Mulan: Us two attacking while its not looking is not enough!

Talespin Baloo: Mabey we can help

Mulan and Aladdin turn arround to see both of the Baloo's

Baloo: Apparently we didn't accomplish everything we were supposed to.

Mulan, Aladdin, and The two Baloos in the plane charge at the Jabberwocky while its not looking

Mulan stabs her sword all the way into the Jabber wocky, Aladdin jumps up grabs the sword that is stuckin the Jabberwocky's back and pulls it all the way down through its body, and The two Baloos crash their plane into but jump out before the explosion and land safely with parachutes.

The Jabberwocky tries to stand however fails to do so and falls to the ground and dies

Simba: We did it!

Baloo: YEAH!

Talespin Baloo and Normal Baloo high five each other

Mulan: The biggest threat is now taken care of!

Simba: Its just Mickey and Oswald now!

Kiara: How do you know mom is not fighting anymore

Simba:...I don't know how...but I seem to be able to see a lot more then I once could...It seems to be a good thing and Rafiki and Oswald both have this ability...it looks like I have gained it.

Aladdin: Well it could be very useful.

Mulan: Do we just go back to the base and wait for the final battle to end?

Simba: Yes...but one more question..a while back their were rumors of another group of villians...Kopa...is their any truth to that?

Aladdin:...oh no...I forgot about that...

Kopa:...well...there were rumors but I think they were false...I think...we will find out later. If everyone unfreezes after this battle then no..but if they remain frozen...well then we may be here for a while longer...

Aladdin:..hmmm...we will stand guard back at the base...until now the only thing we have to worry about is what will become of Mickey and Oswald.

Simba: Agreed.

Later

Mickey is walking

Oswald: Going somewhere Mickey?

Mickey: Yes. Here to defeat you!

Oswald: I am afraid its not going to be that easy Mouse!

Mickey: I know Oswald...I don't want to kill you...but you leave me with no choice!

Oswald: Good! Mabey I can see if your true power. Cause I am sure their is not much of it.

Oswald throws that hat to Mickey

Mickey:...why are you giving this back?

Oswald: Cause its useless now. I am already strong enough.

Mickey:...the powers for this don't work anymore?

Oswald: That is correct. Now are we fighting or what?

Mickey:...bring it on...

Oswald and Mickey both jump at each other

Mickey gets the first punch by punching Oswald in the face and the continues to beat him while he is on the ground

Oswald jumps back up and is about to punch mickey but Mickey grabs his arm before it hits him and twists it causing it to crack

Oswald: AHHH!

Mickey once again punches Oswald in the face causing him to again fall to the ground

Mickey then grabs a sword and points it at Oswalds Throat

Oswald:...how...HOW! I spent all of this time determined!

Mickey: When I died I ment up with every single hero that died during all of our time being here...and I was given all of their power...when I was fighting you there it was not just me who was beating you. It was Hercules, Tarzan, The Beast, Robin Hood, and everyone who died in the horrible past events!

Oswald:...so...you...you...

Mickey: I am stronger then you and I win.

Oswald:...fine...I don't want to live anymore anyways!

Mickey: I am not killing you Oswald...I am better then that.

Oswald: DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! JUST DO IT! MY HOME IS DESTROYED! KOPA BETRAYED ME! MY OWN BROTHER DESTROYED MY HOME! AND FATHE...WALT NEVER CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL!

Mickey: Look at this!

Mickey throws a book at Oswald

Oswald: ...what is it?

Mickey: Its a book that explains why Walt replaced you in the first place...Jimmidy gave it to me.

Oswald:...No...I don't want to read this...

Mickey: DO IT NOW!

Oswald begins reading

Mickey: He never got rid of you on his choice...he was forced to...

Oswald:...Universal Studios did this to me?

Mickey: Yes...don't worry...we got revenge by making a park way better then theirs...

Oswald:...so your say I Should Be Destroying Universal Studios!

Mickey: No!...you need to let it go...it was over seventy years ago!

Oswald:..well what about you!

Mickey:...here read this one too.

Mickey hands him the book explaining the story of how Mickey saved his world

Oswald:...but...this can't be right! I don't remember any of this...and our world is still the hell hole is was before!

Mickey: Keep reading and find out why its back to the hell hole it once was and why you can't remember even meeting me.

Oswald:...this...this can't be...Mickey...have...I really...

Mickey: Yes...you have been working for the wrong side...

Oswald:...Mickey...you need to do something for me.

Mickey: What?

Oswald:...kill me...I don't deserve to live...its my fault so many good men are dead...this is my doing...

Mickey:...no Oswald.

Oswald:...Please! I can't live with myself now!

Mickey: I can't do that Oswald...you see deep down you are a generous soul. And I found out something that may shock you and many others.

Oswald: What?

Mickey:...You turning evil, you not listening to reason, peoples deaths, You killing Maleficent...well...this was Maleficents plan from the begining.

* * *

NOTE: Cliffhanger! One More chapter left until the end of Disney Legends 2! And trust me a lot will be explained!


	15. He Lives In You

Note: Final Chapter and a lot is about to be explained. Read on after this chapter for news on the future of Disney Legends and Lion King School Days! Also there is one thing at the end of this chapter that is based off a youtube video. Can't post any links cause I will get banned from this website if I do. But I will defently credit the person who made the video at the begining of the Next Disney Legends...Did I just Say next Disney Legends? OMG!

* * *

Chapter 15 He Lives In you

Oswald:...Mickey...what are you talking about?

Mickey: Its very complicated but allow me to explain...sit back and get confrotable its a long story. You see from the begining of Maleficents plan she knew about the pharse it all started with a mouse that would soon be a symbol of me being the only one who could stop her. She actually feared I may defeat her because thats what the legend said.

Oswald: But I thought I was the main villain you had to fight.

Mickey: I thought that too at one point but then I realized...deep down you were not a villian. Maleficent decieded to make her plan more complicated. She gathered people such as Scar and Jafar knowing they stood no chance agaist legends such as Simba, Aladdin, or Mulan. She wanted to throw us all off making us think that the plan was simple she wanted to rule so she got other villians. Meanwhile she created a spell on herself. If she were to die she could be rised from the dead as long as I were dead. That way I would not be their to stop her

Oswald: But I got her to join me again before I killed you! And what about the things she said to Mulan before you died?

Mickey: I was just about to explain that. Maleficent was simpily a ghost that wanted torment Mulan and make her want to quit which Mulan eventually did. However once I died she could take her human form again and finally approached Aladdin however was then Killed by Mulan. With Maleficent not being a ghost anymore she could no longer get inside of Mulans mind which caused her to come back.

Oswald: This does not explain why I turned evil though Mickey!

Mickey: That is the last thing I have to mention. Maleficent messed with your mind as a ghost as well. Gave you thoughts of death and revenge. Before this you questioned if killing us was right or wrong...you would have dropped out of this attack. And as time went on you got worse and worse up to the point where you let the Jabberocky kill your own team member the Mad Doctor.

Oswald:...oh my god..your right...

Mickey: Your a good person...uhhh cartoon Rabbit Oswald. You never wanted this...thats why you need to move on...you are forgiven for what happened because you were in no control of what was happening.

Oswald:...I still feel bad

Mickey: Guilt is something we all have...especially me.

Oswald: Now wait just a second mouse! Why would you be guilty! You are nothing but a good fighter with nothing but love from others! You are almost always in a good mood and everyone loves you! How could you feel guilty!

Mickey: because I forgot about my own brother...

Oswald:...

Mickey:...lets go to the base...I will explain later...we got a lot work to do Oswald.

Oswald: We do?

Mickey: Yes...we have to save your world once again

Oswald:...thanks Mickey...

Mickey: Its what all of us are here to do.

Hours later

Aladdin: So this was all part of Maleficents plan

Mickey: Yep.

Simba: And now we have to go to Oswalds world and save them?

Mickey: Yep...

Timon: And your leaving us to do another boring watching job and making us watch over this world with the Genie?

Mickey: Sorry guys everyone is still frozen which may mean their are more villians coming...or it might just take a while for them to unfreeze. If they unfreeze you can join us in Owalds world as we fight the Blot one last time.

Timon: Pfft! If it unfreezes we are going back to the jungle. Its been months of stress! Its time for some good old Hakuna Matata!

Mickey: Heh...alright you guys.

Oswald continues to look down at the ground upset

Mickey:...guys we have a little more time before we need to leave...can I show Oswald something really quickly?

Simba: Sure thing.

Later that night

Oswald: Where are you taking me Mick...

Mickey: ...you want to finally get your chance to say goodbye to Walt...

Oswald:...what...

Mickey: Keep following me Oswald

Mickey walks into a cemetary and walks up to a grave that reads Walt Disney

Oswald stares at it with a depressed face

Mickey walks closer to it smiling remembering all of the good times that he had when Walt was till around.

Mickeys eyes begin to water up and a tear falls down his cheek.

Mickey hugs his fathers grave as tears role down his face

Oswald just stands their not evening knowing what do to. He tries to keep in his emotions but eventually can't hold it in and tears role down his face

Mickey goes up to his brother

Oswald grabs Mickey hugging his brother for the first time

The two let their emotions out and for the first time have a brother to brother momment

Just then things brighten up

An image begins to form and begins to look more and more like Walt until the image is clearly the ghost of Walt Disney

Oswalds smiles after not seeing his father in over seventy years but Mickeys face is just shocked, he doesn't even know how to respond

Walt: You two have made me very pround today...whenever you feel sad just remember that even though you may lose someone...they will always live in you.

Oswald:..yes father.

Walt: Keep making the world happy you two. Remember the impact you both created. Remember the good times we have had. Just Remember. And you will feel better.

Walts ghost slowly disapeers

Mickey:...ye...yes father...

The two brothers just look up at the bright stars for a while, they keep thinking about their lives, the good times and the bad times, and the times that are to come.

It is unknown how long they were out their that night but they just kept staring at the bright stars and smiling with the memmories they have.

* * *

Note: Alright hope you all really enjoyed that! Our heros still have to save Oswalds world now though. And what about these other villians that have been mentioned since the begining of the first Disney legends? Hmmm...

Disney Legends 3: The Forgotten World Coming Eventually

Lion King School Days Volume 2 Coming soon.


End file.
